Flammable
by Nifty Nina
Summary: She thought it was over, she thought he had moved on.  The door blows open and her feelings are in the door way needing to choose whether or not she will go out into the unpredicted or stay safe inside. A WIll and Alicia story and the bumps along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Good Wife or any thing in it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Can I see your phone?**

One week after Alicia came to Wills office to ask him a question but Tammy interrupted her plan. She had come in with her destiny in hand but threw it away with a question about Kalinda helping her on a case. Now She was sitting in her office contemplating what would happen. Would she stay married to Peter and never have the man she wanted. Why had Tammy been there? If only she wasn't in Will's life then this would be easier yet more complicated. Kalinda entering Alicia's office interrupted Alicia's thoughts.

"Hey Alicia Bond is back and he wants us to go to the defendants house to see what we can find.

"Ok I'll be right there."

Shutting the door to Alicia's office Kalinda says, "What's up with you?"

"What nothing why does something always have to be up with me?"

"Because you're Alicia, there is always something up with you."

Alicia giggles and says," I'll tell you in the car."

Kalinda hops in the driver's seat and Alicia in the passenger's seat and Kalinda says, "So what's up?"

"Will sent two messages on my phone the night of the press conference. I only got one. The second one is gone or never came in. I never heard it."

Kalinda ponders this and then turns to Alicia.

"Huh, Can I see your phone?" Kalinda asks with a mischievous smile on her face.

With a grin Alicia says, " Ok what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to see if I can recover the deleted message."

"Ok, do you want me to drive because we should probably be at the house by now?"

"This will only take a second."

A few seconds of silence pass then Kalinda says, "Got it."

Alicia stunned slowly takes her phone back. She hesitates not sure if she wants to hear the message or not. If she hears the message she will open the door to her feeling again. If she doesn't listen to it then everything could be put to rest. Did she really want it all put to rest? Did she want to be with him? She remembers hearing that a weight had been lifted ever since she hadn't responded so is he relieved? Does she drop the weight back on Will's shoulders or does she forever ponder the thought of them together? Her thoughts are interrupted by Kalinda.

"Are you going to listen to it?"

"I'm not really sure if I want to." A pause and then Alicia hits the play button.

She hears Will's voice….. "No you want to know my plan my plan is I love you"

Once she is done listening Kalinda starts the car.

Alicia says "He has loved me since Georgetown. He loved me in college Kalinda."

"Oh." She drives slowly out of the parking lot and on to the main road.

"What do I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

" I don't know."

"Well lets go scope out the defendants house first than we will focus on this. For know let's focus on the case ok?"

"Thanks Kalinda."


	2. A Busy Life

**Chapter 2**

**A Busy Life**

Kalinda and Alicia arrive in the conference room with Diane and Will and discuss what they found. Will can't help but notice that Alicia is avoiding eye contact with him. On the way out of the conference room Will is about to go after her when Diane calls Will into her office. As Alicia hears arguing in Diane's office her thoughts are lost when she is interrupted by a call on her phone from Eli Gold. Since his phone is still being tapped he says "Meet me outside its urgent."

Alicia goes outside and sees Eli pacing back and forth. "What's wrong?"

"The video about Glenn Childs Jr. ….Its been traced. You need to talk to Zach and Grace. "

"What?"

"You definitely need to talk to Zach if Becca's been at your house."

"Eli as much as I enjoy talking to my kids about campaigns I think Peter needs to talk to them this time."

"Ok I will notify him thank you and sorry to bother you."

"No problem Eli thank you." With a smile to one another they part ways and Alicia goes back upstairs.

When Alicia comes back upstairs her assistant informs her that Diane needs to see her.

She goes into Diane's office and it was something about the case. Finally something involving law just the law no personal drama.

Diane discusses what Alicia will be doing in the next few days and how she want s the firm to move forward.

"Alicia can I talk to you for a moment?" Will says as he opens the door to Diane's office.

Alicia gets up from the chair, smiles at Diane and goes across the secretaries' station to Will's office. Alicia is anxious as she usually is when she goes to talk with Will contains her excitement and enters his office and shuts the door.

"Alicia I don't mean to pry but I have a feeling you have something on your mind. Are you okay or is something going on with you?"

"Will I'm fine really thank you.

Will I have a busy life there is always something on my mind. Thank you for your concern."

"Ok just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

A silence then a simple "Thank you" from her lips, she glanced at the floor then him and left.

Will felt a burn in his heart after she said 'a busy life' if he had made his move at Georgetown her life wouldn't be so complicated. There would be no media about them she would just be a normal wife. Her life wouldn't be on display and she would never have gotten hurt.


	3. Good Night

**Chapter 3**

**Good Night**

Alicia went home that night and as if drama at work wasn't enough she opened the door to Grace yelling at Zach.

"Are you an idiot?" said Grace with her arms crossed. Noticing Alicia she says, "Oh hey mom."

"Hello. Is everything alright?"

"No mom Grace is freaking out because of something she said, yes _she said_ to boys with a camera and now it's on you tube!" As Zach yells he points his finger at Grace.

"Ok let's calm down. Is your father here?"

"Right here babe," Peter says emerging from the family room. He comes over and kisses Alicia on the forehead. Remembering the joy she used to feel from this touch she closes her eyes for a short moment. Although she knows she will never feel the same way about him again.

"Hi, what's going on?"

"Well Zach posted—"

Cutting Peter off Zach says, "So Grace gets all upset because I put a fake page about Glenn Jr. up and a harmless video—"

"That was you?" Alicia says this to Zach then turns to Peter and asks, "Does Eli know who posted it?"

"Just phoned him he is coming over at 7:00 to talk. That's in 10 minutes. "

"Great," retorts Alicia.

Ten minutes later Eli Gold knocks on the door with his blackberry in hand. He nods at Alicia with a sarcastic smile. He knows she would rather come home to a calm house and not see him there. Eli says hello to Peter then sits on the couch next to Zach with Alicia on the other side.

"So tell me, what exactly did you do?"

"I put a fake page and a video up about Glenn Jr."

"Ok, Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Did you do this?"

"Yea I just said that."

"What I mean is did you do it alone?" With a smirk on his face Eli waits for what he expects.

"Yea it was just me."

"Lying will only make the situation worse." Eli looks at Zach ,Zach avoids eye contact. Peter surprised that Eli doesn't believe is son sits up in his chair but before he can say something Alicia speaks with a calm tone.

"Answer with the truth Zach." Says Alicia with her eyebrows up looking at Zach with a soft but intent motherly stare.

"I had some help," he finally admits.

Eli sighs and says, "From who?"

Zach finally looks at Eli then his mom and says, "Becca helped me."

Alicia eyebrows raise surprised to find out that Zach continues to hang out with this girl. Eli sighs and stands up.

"Ok I think I can negotiate with Childs campaign and stop the videos. But I can't get rid of the video of you speaking Grace. Sorry. It is best if everyone keeps quiet for now on. Let the competition be left up to the candidates. "

Zach says, "I can fix it and change back the account."

"No, no, no the campaign will do that if the Childs campaign hasn't. Thank you though."

With a nod at Peter and Alicia Eli exits the apartment. As Peter goes to shut the door Eli whispers to him, "You need to keep Zach away from Becca. I've dealt with her before she will be hard to shake off but she is not good."

Peter says, "Thank you Eli," and shuts the door. As he locks it he turns around and sees the kids shut the doors to their rooms and Alicia headed towards hers.

Alicia says with a sigh, "I'm going to bed."

She shuts the door to her room and went to take her shower and get ready for bed.

When she gets her pajamas on Peter enters her bedroom. "Hey babe. So what are we going to do about Zach?"

Thinking Will and what it would have been like to have a politically stressful life Alicia says, "I don't know I think we need to meet Becca seriously this time only if Zach won't break it off with her. I do not think he will, but I just know she isn't good for him."

"Ok," grinning Peter continues, "We will work it out." When Peter sees Alicia's distaste for him his smile drops and he says, "Good night."

Alicia puts on a fake smile and says, "Good night Peter." Peter exits her bedroom and goes back to his space.


	4. Nothing, I did Nothing

**A/N: thank you for the reviews and putting me on your alerts.**

**Chapter 4**

**Nothing, I Did Nothing**

The next morning Alicia leaves for work. When she arrives at work Kalinda comes in her office and says, "Will seems depressed what did you do?"

She raises her eyebrows at Alicia and Alicia says, "Nothing, I did nothing."

"Ok so you need to do something."

With a small laugh Alicia says, "Right now I have to go argue bail for a client. See you later."

"Ok."

Alicia meets Diane at Cook County Court House and they prepare for the case. When its Alicia's turn to argue against Cary she stands up and points out an inconsistency with the witness's testimony. Cary later upon exiting the courtroom nods to Alicia to let her know they are ok. Alicia smiles and goes back to her office.

Well at least some order has happened, it looks as if Cary is taking a break at stabbing her in the back.

She is in her office when Will comes down stairs and knocks on the already open door. Alicia tells him to come in and he shuts the door. He sits on her couch and breaks the silence with "So what's up? You're avoiding me."

"Will its just…I…," Alicia sighs and says, "A week ago on the phone taps I heard you talking to Wade about calling me the night of the press conference."

"Oh."

"I know you called me twice." Alicia pauses and then says, "And I know a weight has been lifted off your shoulders."

Will looks down and says, "That weight may have been lifted but it only slowed my losing streak. I still love you Alicia but I don't understand that why you come to me after you hear my conversation with Wade instead of when I called you and asked for a plan…"

"I did not get the second message it was deleted. "

"How did you not get it but it got deleted?"

"Um I don't know. I went on stage…." Will winced when hearing this. "Then I got off stage. My phone… my phone… my phone was with…. Eli." She sighs quietly when she realizes all aspects of her life trail back to the campaign.

Will consoles her in saying, "Hey don't worry about this we will still make a plan but first I think you need to get your life heading straight. I'm not saying you need to be alone but you need to have some control before you add another player in the starting line up." Will stands up and says, "We'll talk." They exchange smiles and he leaves.


	5. What We Noticed

**Chapter 5**

**What We Noticed**

It was the middle of the night when Alicia was awoken to her cell phone ringing. Alicia answers with a groggy voice, "Hello."

"Hi Alicia sorry to wake you, this is big, can you come in?"

It was Will. "Um sure, sure I'll be right there." She stumbles out of her bed, yawns and goes into the bathroom.

When she returns from the bathroom she slowly leaves the apartment and leaves a note on the counter for Peter.

When she arrives at the firm everyone is in the conference room. She enters and Diane calls her in.

"Hi Alicia, Blake and Kalinda headed towards the crime scene or should I say the scene of the incident and they will catch you up when you get there. Here's the address."

Alicia leaves and drives to the scene of the crime. When she arrives Blake and Kalinda are arguing and Alicia says, "So what happened."

"Robbery," says Kalinda.

"And tons of evidence," continues Blake.

Kalinda and Blake exchange glances and they continue going back and forth on data and evidence and what happened.

When they entered the house they saw the living room ransacked. The upstairs was turned over. Alicia noticed jewelry was not stolen although hidden in the drawer of her dresser it was not obvious but it wasn't hidden well either. Alicia dialed Diane's number on her cell phone.

"Hi Diane I've just arrived at the house."

"Good what did you find?"

"Well it's not what I found but what we noticed."

Diane sat down in her office and says, "Continue."

"Kalinda noticed the robber was looking for something. The person was not thorough in looking through draws if he or she was looking for money. We found jewelry untouched in the drawer of the dresses. The robber was looking for something. The client owes people money and I think there is a part we are missing because whoever robbed this place new the house and wasn't looking for money."

"Good job, I'll ask the client. Thanks Alicia."

Once she hung up the phone Alicia went over to talk to Blake about what he found downstairs.

Once Diane hung up the phone Will knocks on her door. "Hey Diane I was wondering did Kalinda or Blake phone to say they found anything?"

Looking down at hand writing notes across a note pad she says, "Alicia phoned and they think it wasn't a robbery for money." Diane pauses and senses Will's hesitation. Then she says, "Blake is sending photos."

"Ok thanks." Will shut the door and moved back into his office. Why hadn't Alicia called him? He moved over to his cell phone to see if he had gotten any messages from Alicia and the screen was blank. He thought they had worked things out.

What was wrong with him waiting by the phone like a desperate teenager awaiting the call for their date. She had no reason to phone him because it wasn't even his case. Any hint of jealousy he had instantly went away when he realized she shouldn't be calling him about Diane's case anyway. He breathed a sigh of relief and went back to work.


	6. Almost Eye to Eye

**A/N: Thank you for all reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the good wife**

**Chapter 6**

**Almost Eye to Eye**

Upon arriving back at the firm Alicia was surprised o find Eli Gold in her office. She had not talked to him since they both talked to Zach and now she had a few other things on her mind instead of Peter's campaign. Sitting on the couch as usual he stood up when she came in. She shut the door behind her.

"Hi Alicia sorry to bother you twice in one week but I was wondering if you knew—"

Alicia not hearing a word he said cut him off saying, "Why did you listen to my voicemail?"

With a look of surprise on his face Eli was at a loss for words.

"I know you deleted the message Mr. Gold but what I want to know is why you were looking at my phone."

She waited for him to respond as he chose his words carefully.

Eli began with, "I was curious about why your boss was calling you three times when you were no longer involved in work." Alicia sat down but let him finish his explanation. "I was wondering what could be so important that you needed to know that your boss would call you three times. The first you would answer and then two messages. I suspected that you were no longer supportive of Peter and that someone else was on your mind as I have observed. You see I am very good at my job Mrs. Florrick and when I suspect something I investigate it."

"Ok that may be true Mr. Gold but you were hired by Peter to help him with a campaign not his marriage."

Keeping a calm tone Eli then says, "Ah yes I understand that but with this particular campaign there will be no candidate without a marriage. So I needed to make sure that happens. You're a smart woman Mrs. Florrick but I do not agree with your choice of desiring someone else. It would be smarter not to pursue new relationships until after the divorce."

"After the divorce or after the campaign which one is more important? If I filed for divorce now that would be hurting the campaign wouldn't it?"

Nodding with a smile Eli says, "Well argued, but I am not the enemy in this case you are."

"True but do remember he keeps secrets from me and watching them come up on the news is not exactly the way I would like to find out. I appreciated that he tried to come back from that by bringing in religion but that does not excuse the other things he has done during his run as states attorney. Remember Eli, that some of us do not live our lives to serve people who have not served us. Peter is an adult and he can make it without me. I have not made any decisions yet."

He pauses contemplating what she had said. He found himself realizing that she was right and he realized Peter was strong but not strong enough to pull out of this race. Alicia was right Peter had not treated her with what she deserved so why should she stay around to help him when it does not even make her happy? Eli sure would not with a spouse. He would leave them in less than two minutes.

"Although I work for Peter I find myself agreeing with you. I am sorry I intruded on your personal business I got carried away."

"Thank you Mr. Gold. Whatever you originally came into say you can still tell me."

"Oh yes," As if retracing his steps Eli thought through what he would have said when they first started talking thirty minutes ago. He remembered a second later and says, "Just a notification about the upcoming debate." With a smile and a nod to one another Eli leaves and they both understand each other. Although not how she had imagined their discussing about the voicemail she was satisfied that Eli and her still see almost eye to eye.


	7. You Seem to be Avoiding Me

**A/N: I have a poll on my page please vote! (it is at the top)**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Chapter 7**

Alicia arrived at the apartment at nine o'clock and found Peter waiting for her. She put her items down in her room and went to the kitchen for a much deserved large glass of wine. Peter came from his room.

"Hey babe, long day at work huh, I got your note. What was so big?"

"Oh just this case that came as a surprise."

"Do you want me to sit down and have dinner with you, the kids already ate."

"I am actually pretty tired so I think I will eat and look over the case and go to bed." With a smile Alicia gets out a glass and a bottle of wine.

"Ok well goodnight," says Peter.

Alicia smiles and Peter goes to his room.

Not a minute later Peter reappears and asks Alicia, "Hon are you ok, you seem to be avoiding me?

"Peter its just that I'm tired and its been a long day."

"Ok but it seems to be often you don't feel like talking."

"Peter please its nothing." It actually wasn't nothing she wasn't in love with him anymore but she did not want to start anything now after being up for 18 hours.

"Ok well if you ever want to talk I'm here." Not as naïve as before, Peter turned and walked to his room afraid that they were drifting apart.

Alicia sighed and continued to prepare her dinner.

About forty minutes later Alicia went to her room and shut the door she was going to bed. The things running through her mind at the moment were her marriage falling apart and when the answer would be revealed, whether or not divorcing Peter was the right thing. Will was also in her mind. Alicia slowly falls asleep with too many things on her mind.


	8. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Hey readers! This is a long chapter. Thank your for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 8**

**I'm Sorry**

It was Monday and a new week had to begin. Alicia felt she needed to come clean with Peter but she did not know where to start. She decided to take the day one step at a time and see where it leads her. She entered the firm and went to her office. She put her belongings down and went up to the conference room. Diane and Will along with Kalinda were reviewing a new case for the week when she walked in. They reviewed the materials then exited to work on their aspects of the case. Alicia went downstairs to her office and found a message on her phone from Peter.

"Hey hon. just wondering if you were available for lunch today."

Alicia did not feel like having lunch with him so she phoned back and left a message saying she was busy. She sat down in her chair and started to contemplate where Peter and her life were going. She did not want to leave Peter, only because of the kids but, would she put herself through living with a man for a few more years when the kids leave the house?

Instead of deciding to go to lunch with Peter she asked Kalinda.

Later that day Kalinda and her eat lunch at a restaurant. "So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea, I just know that I do not want to be stuck in this world any longer."

"Than get a divorce."

"Yea but Kalinda its not that simple."

"What's not simple about it, you don't love Peter then divorce him, you do love him don't divorce him and forget about Will."

"What about the kids?"

Kalinda replies after sipping her water, "What about the kids?"

"I can't do this to them."

"Ok Alicia you need to think of it this way. Would you rather have your parents split up or know they no longer feel the same way about each other and suffer through the rest of the marriage?"

"That's very true but I,…. I just don't know."

"Its time to figure it out Will is the type of man that doesn't wait forever."

"Your right, thank you Kalinda."

After they finished eating Alicia called Peter and said to be home by seven for dinner. When Peter heard this message he detected that the night was not going to be pleasant.

Alicia got home from work that night prepared dinner as she usually did. Peter arrived and they both sat down to eat with Zach and Grace. Once they were finished eating Alicia told the kids to finish their homework their father and her were going for a walk. Once Alicia and Peter were outside in the cold Chicago air she broke the silence with the first word.

"Peter something isn't working anymore. It's nice to pretend it is working but we both no its not. I have given it a second chance to see if I felt anything anymore but it's not there. I'm sorry."

With a long sigh Peter was distraught as he searched for air. "Um," clearing his throat he continues saying, "Ok, is this about Will?"

"No Peter its not about Will we have been drifting for awhile."

"Do you love Will."

"Do not try to find someone else to blame our failed marriage on its just us."

Upstairs in the apartment Grace and Zach saw their parents slowly walk down the sidewalk.

Grace says, "What do you think the are talking about?"

Zach responds with, "I think they are going to get divorced."

Grace started to cry slow quiet tears. She remembered when her parents when they went out on dates and he surprised her with jewelry. All those thoughts trailed back to the day she saw her mother's face when she found out the news of Amber Madison. She knew her parents both needed to be freed of one another but she did not want them to be.

Walking along the buildings in Chicago Peter says after moments of silence, "Ok where do we go from here?"

Alicia although trying to stay strong and firm remembering the day he proposed and how happy she had been, started to choke up as well. She nodded her head to shake the tears from coming and she regained her strength and answered with, "Since the election ends in a few week we can wait until after the polls are closed to tell Eli and figure out how it will work."

Another silence they Peter says, "I'm sorry Alicia." Peter finally brought his eyes to meet hers. He apologized for their failed marriage. He has always apologized for Amber but this one was about never being completely honest with her.

Alicia touches his arm squeezes it then turns around to go back to the apartment. They had only walked less than a block but it would have been to long if it was longer. On their way up in the elevator they decided that being open with their children now was the best thing to do. This would allow time for Zach and grace to get over it before the media caught wind.


	9. Thank You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: this story is coming to a close**

**Also is anyone still reading my story because I have not gotten any reviews in a while and I'm wondering if people are still interested?**

**I hope this is not too cheesy towards the end.**

**Chapter 9**

**Thank You**

It was over, it was finally over there was no recovering from this. Zach and Grace were heartbroken but deep down they understood, just as Alicia would have hoped. She did not want to do what her parents did to her and Owen but now she understood. It would be officially over when the divorce papers were signed after the election. People would talk about her and Peter but at least for the last weeks she would be in the media it would be over and she would not be as some people called her a "Celebrity" anymore. She knew dating Will right after would be too drastic but she wondered how long she would have to wait. The voting for States Attorney was in two weeks. If Peter won she might one day have to argue against him in court but that was the smallest down side of splitting up, the biggest were her kids. Alicia's mind was wild with relief and stress. Her mind never rests. To get things off her mind she walked into work eager to work on the new case.

"Alicia." Diane waved her into the conference room. "Good morning we need to talk to you about the firm."

So much for the focus just being on a case. Alicia says, "Ok."

Diane says, "As you have probably caught wind already Lockhart/ Gardner and Bond are splitting up. We need to know where you want to go. If you choose to go with one of us, the choices are Gardner and Bond or Lockhart and Lee. I understand if you need time to think about what is best, but the move is coming up in three weeks. We need a decision before then. "

While Derek and Will intently stared at her, Alicia answers with, "I will think about it. Thank you."

"Ok Alicia. Thanks. Now lets get on to the case. " Diane picks up the conference phone and phones Kalinda, Blake and some associates upstairs.

Once they were done reviewing the case Diane asked for Alicia once again. Alicia entered Diane's office and shut the door.

Across the hall in Will's office Derek said, "She's trying to poach Alicia."

Will turned around and looked into Diane's office seeing Alicia sit in a chair with her back to the door, "Yup."

"Do you want her with us?"

Will was surprised that this question was even asked. But of course Derek did not know about how he felt about Alicia. Will knew he was about to hear his honest opinion about Alicia from Derek.

"I just think she is not open to the law firm's community and she takes peer review as a joke. I think we could do without her."

Will contemplates Derek's words and before he can retaliate Derek says, "She may be a good lawyer but there are other good second year associates out there and once we are represented as a firm, just you and I, they will come crawling in."

Will was left with hardly any words to say but then he says, "She's worth keeping."

"Only if you are sure Will."

"I thought you were supposed to be her mentor not her backstabber. "

With a small sigh Derek smiles and leaves the room saying, "Think about it."

Will had already though about it she was an amazing lawyer and Derek is stupid if he didn't know that.

Although this conversation had come to an abrupt end across the hall Alicia and Diane's conversation was quite different.

"Alicia I called you in here because I want you to know a little bit about my firm before you make your choice. Lee and I would have a very striving business ad we already know many people are climbing on board. This may not be very important because Gardner and Lee have a fair chance as well. I want you with me Alicia, you are a good lawyer. I need you on my team. I don't want you because of the people you know, I want you because of your skill. You could not have any friends that would come in handy to the firm but I don't care I don't need that from you. I need you to be one of my lawyers." Diane was watching Alicia's reaction and then in hopes to show her another upside Diane says, " There would be no peer review or community reflection. "

Alicia smiles and says a sincere, "Thank you." Diane smiles back afraid she might lose Alicia. Alicia exits and head downstairs and when she does so she sees Bond reenter Will's office.

Bond says, "Your right Alicia is useful she knows people and that would help us."

With that he leaves for the second time. Will suddenly does not like the partner of their new firm.

Alicia goes downstairs and weighs the possibilities.

At the end of work later she comes upstairs to Will's office. All but his office is dark. Alicia comes in and Will if their drinking a beer and sitting on his couch. She knocked on the door then set the case files on his coffee table.

"Oh thanks Alicia."

"So not ready to go home yet?"

"Not yet, you know my world keeps spinning."

"Yep I know what you mean."

"Hey um….so what's up."

""Not a lot." Alicia says. Will watches her waiting for her real answer and then she says, "Ok a lot."

Will chuckles then hands her a beer.

"She sits in the chair next to him and opens it up."

"You might not want to hear this but between deciding who I stay with between the firms, the election, and the kids it is now my life. My world never stops spinning."

"Yea I know what you mean, I may not have quite as many weights on my shoulders but I have my share."

They sat in silence for a moment reflecting on their owns lives then Will says, "I'm hungry, you want to have dinner."

"Sure."

Will knowing that being seen with another man in public probably isn't the best idea takes out his take-out menus. "Choose I don't care."

Alicia flips through the flyers then picks up Chinese food. She passes the menu to Will he chooses then picks up the phone and orders. Alicia already informed her family she would be getting home late so she was stress free at the moment. Once Will was done ordering he sat back down and said, "So has anything in your spinning world slowed down yet?" Referring to their talk a few days ago Will wondered if there was any chance for them still or if he should stop pressing.

"Will I—"

Will nodded with a sigh with the back of his head to her he was ready to be shot down. He was ready because he was Will and he was chill he would be cool and blow it of later.

"Will I'm getting a divorce."

Will was surprised to hear what she just said and turned around on the couch and faced her. Unsure of what she said Will was in shock starring at her.

"I'm getting a divorce after the election."

Will could hardly contain his excitement he kept thinking a divorce. The election was in two weeks. Two weeks until she would be free but of course they would have to make it official before he could be with her. Also the media would have to die down and she would have to be out of his but it was a divorce.

The food arrived and they ate and talked as they normally did about their lives and how easy it was at Georgetown. Then Will said, "I have to head home."

They threw away their boxes and stood up to leave. She had been there for two hours and it was 12:00 Am. Will could only help but think only 13 more days until the divorce. Will smiled then picked up his things and made his way over to her. As she held hers she could not help but have a small smile on her lips. Will squeezed her hand and containing his need to kiss her and said, "Thirteen more days." She smiled he let her hand go and they walked to their cars.

They got in their cars took one last smile at each other and headed home. For it was now Saturday and for the first time in a long time the sun was rising on her life.


	10. Observation

**A/N: thank you for reassuring me that people are reading. Sorry I have been on vacation so that's why it's been over 10 days of me updating. Hope your holidays were or are great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 10**

**Observation**

It was election week. It was Monday. Alicia's life would change after this week and so would Peter's. Eli was running in and out of the apartment and campaign office trying to pull in as many last votes as he can. Alicia quietly sat in her office mindlessly staring at her computer with an advertisement for Glenn Childs. The decision was coming soon. Kalinda came into Alicia's office and asked, "Are you ready?"

Thinking of the election Alicia answered, "No."

"What?"

"Oh sorry Kalinda," Alicia snapped out of her trance and picked up her coat and bag. "Your car?"

Kalinda suspiciously glances at Alicia's computer catching a glimpse of the polls and says, "Sure."

They arrive at the warehouse and they started to look down aisles searching for the right case file. Alicia heard her phone ring and saw it was Will.

"Hello," said Alicia.

Will said, "Yea hey, busy week, big case and the election."

With a sigh Alicia says, "Yea Kalinda and I are at the warehouse and haven't found anything."

"Listen I need you and Kalinda to make a quick run to the hospital our client's son is injured. It looks suspicious."

"Ok." Motioning to Kalinda they head to the exit. "Should we be looking for anything in particular?"

"Bruises."

"You think she is beating her son?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Alicia ends the call and they visit the hospital. The situation was not what they expected but not good. The kid was beaten but it wasn't by their client.

Later that night when Alicia arrives home she sits down to dinner and everyone is quiet. They were thinking about the election but Alicia was thinking about Will. Now Alicia thought about Will more often then she usually did. The day wasn't more eventful than any other. Election day would be the most hectic.

When she went in her room she turned on the TV. "Although votes haven't been counted we are presuming that Wendy Scott Car has the election locked. It seems as though Peter comes in second and Childs is lagging behind. But nothing is for sure we have six days to go." After hearing the commenter on the news she turned off the TV.

Alicia picked up the phone and called Kalinda. "Hello," Kalinda answered.

"Hey do you have time to talk?" Hearing people talking in the background Alicia asks, "Are you still at work?"

"Yep, I am." Kalinda pauses pondering Alicia's words. "Oh I see now you want to talk. Shoot."

"Alright." Alicia exits her bedroom and cautiously looking around her apartment. She then reenters her room and shuts the door. Alicia tells Kalinda about the plan of the divorce and the election. Kalinda and her talk about Will and Peter.

Kalinda says after when the conversation is coming to a close, "Hey Alicia," Kalinda chooses her words carefully, "Whether you think so or not your making the right choice."

"Thanks Kalinda, do you have a guess on who's going to win the election?"

"I already know."

"How?"

"Observation. Bye Alicia."

"Bye."


	11. Election Day

**A/N: Sorry its been awhile**

**Chapter 11**

**Election day**

"Mom we need to get to school!"

Grace ran from her room calling to Alicia who was wide awake sitting in her bed. It was six o'clock in the morning and it was time to prepare the kids to school. Alicia clicked on the TV to look for the weather. The TV said "Good morning Chicago it's a beautiful thursay and a perfect time to see who States Attorney is. Today we expect plenty of sunshine with a cold front moving in from the north." Alicia clicked off the TV got dressed and went out to breakfast.

"Do you think Dad's gonna win mom?" Zack slowly looked up from his cereal when asking this question. Peter had left especially early to meet with Eli for last minute details.

"I don't know." Alicia picked up her cup of coffee pulled it slowly to her lips and became nervous. "Now Grace, Zach you know you have to try to get your work done in school because of the event tonight?"

"Yeah mom, are you leaving work early?" Questioned Grace.

"I'll try to get out of work as soon as I can but I don't plan to leave early for the speech."

Peter would either give an acceptance speech or a goodbye speech tonight after the polls at eight o'clock.

Alicia placed her empty cup in the sink and picked up her bag. Zach and Grace put on their backpacks and headed down for the bus stop after saying goodbye to their mom.

When Alicia arrived at work everyone on her floor was quiet and distant as usual but naturally being Thursday, election day, they were more quiet than usual. Once Alicia went into her office and shut the door the cubicles produced sound. Kalinda came in and asked Alicia, "Are you excited or nervous?"

"About the election?" Answering her own question she said, "Nervous, I don't think I've ever been excited."

"So one week from now you'll file for divorce."

"Yep."

"So also in one week, "Kalinda lowers her voice, "The law firm splits up. Have you decided?"

"I'm thinking, where are you going?"

"See Alicia I would tell you but I don't want that to persuade you." Kalinda smiles her friendly smile and opens the door to Alicia's office. "Good luck in court."

"Thanks Kalinda." Alicia gets up from her desk.

Later Alicia arrives at Cook County Court House and is prepared to argue for their client alongside Diane. Diane presents a good case and so does Alicia when it is her turn. The judge decided that they will adjourn until tomorrow morning.

It is six o'clock when she leaves work. She, already being in nice clothes that are professional drives straight to the kids school, then to the campaign office. Inside people scramble as they check last minute updates. Eli is prompting Peter on both speeches to she knows interrupting him would be a mistake.

Still sitting in his office at the firm Will watches the TV intently as the streams of votes line the screen under the broadcaster.

Alicia sits patiently as Zach and Grace try to focus on their homework. The clock strikes eight o'clock and Peter nervously awaits the decision.

"Welcome viewers to the election for States Attorney. In the running we have Glenn Childs, acting states attorney, Peter Florrick, former states attorney, and a fresh face we know as Wendy Scott- Carr. The cook county has been casting their ballots all day and are almost finished and as we await the results. As you can see on the bottom of you screen the polls from various parts of Cook county are streaming in. We will be back with the final result in just a moment."

The screen goes to commercial and everyone impatiently watches. Everyone is watching on one the many screens of the office.

More jibber jabber from the broadcaster for the next thirty minutes and then finally he come back with. "Thank you for patiently waiting the votes are in and the decision has been made. Cook County States Attorney is…"

**A/N; Sorry you'll have to wait. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	12. I will

**A/N: In this chapter Cary comes in but only for a brief moment. Not al lot of Will and Alicia but that is sure to come. I tried to make it longer. I hope it is long enough! Hopefully you enjoy. One curse word.**

**Chapter 12**

**I will**

Will held his breath as he awaited for the decision.

Alicia stood paralyzed eyes fixated on the screen.

"Cook County States Attorney is… Peter Florrick! Thank you for tuning in folks it was a tight race the numbers will be up after the candidates speeches."

Peter kissed Alicia and hugged the people working on his campaign. He held Alicia's hand as he went outside to greet his supporters.

Back at the firm in Will's office he turned off the TV. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. Glenn Childs gave his speech with a resentment for Peter and Wendy gave an always inspirational, "I will be back" speech.

After Peter gave his acceptance speech and his thank you he brought his family up on stage. Pictures were taken and the night was finally over.

Alicia went to bed that night knowing that Chicago would not be satisfied with their split but somehow she didn't care.

The next morning as Alicia poured her coffee and Peter was out thanking the city she picked up her phone and dialed Eli's cell. She left her coffee on the counter and went into her room and shut the door.

"Hi You've reached Eli Gold I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message."

It went to the answering machine the message she wanted to give him was probably not best left on a message so she hung up. She would have to inform him of Peter and her plans for divorce later. Alicia went into work that day and people told her to please congratulate her husband for them. She nodded said she would and went into her office.

"Are you happy?"

"Sure." Alicia responded to Kalinda's question as she came in Alicia's office.

"He seems happy."

"Peter is very happy."

"Its been decided who I'm going with firms wise."

Alicia looked up from her lap and looked at Kalinda. "Who?"

"I'm sure you can guess who."

"Diane?" Although Alicia knew that since Bond came with Blake he would leave with Blake her question did not need to be answered.

Kalinda looked at her and picked up her phone. "Hello?...Yea…..Ok.." Kalinda hung up the phone grabbed the door to Alicia's office and said, "Our client is at the police station they pulled him over for drinking while driving."

Alicia hurriedly grabbed her bag and followed Kalinda out.

Over at the states attorney's office Cary and a couple of his buddies were laughing and talking as they always did. Making heavy situations lighter. Then one of his friends went off topic to ask, "Are you going to quit?"

Pausing after laughing Cary answered with, "Why?"

"Well I just assumed since Peter Florrick will be in here you wouldn't stick around because of Alicia."

"Well, Alicia and I, we are ok, I don't like her for getting me fired but I don't hate her so I am not going to run away from Peter Florrick. He may be my new boss but just because she is married to him doesn't mean she is mine also. "

"Well you hope so!" More laughs from Cary's friends and then they split up to do their jobs.

Once Alicia and Kalinda got back from the police station they went up to the conference room. They reviewed the case then departed once again. Diane caught Alicia on the way out and said, "Congratulate your husband for me."

"I will."

The rest of the day went by fast and at night there wasn't much commotion. Eli called Alicia's cell phone and said, "I have a missed call from you, was there something you wanted to say?"

"Oh, uh did Peter tell you about what happens in a week from now?"

"No what's that?" Alicia heard in the background some people making jokes at Eli for he was clearly at a party.

"Um, stop by tomorrow morning."

Eli pauses and stops then says, "Ok." Eli was wondering what could possibly have gone wrong. Peter won they should be happy, Eli's job should be done. He still worked with Florrick when he needed him but there was no longer a campaign to manage. He could now just be his image consultant.

The next morning Eli arrived at ten o'clock. There was no need to arrive earlier because it was Saturday. Once he came in he said, "Good Morning. Whats happeing in a week from now?"

Grace and Zach were out with friends so there was no need to be cautious but she still acted polite and aware. Alicia began with, "Please sit down."

"Uh, ok."

Just as he comfrontably sat down Peter said, "We are getting a divorce Eli."

"What? Now? You know this is going to look like you too planned this so it would take place after the election."

"I know but we want a divorce and we don't want this to effect his term as States Attorney," Alicia said.

"Well it will but we can try to fix it. Uh maybe if you announce your file for divorce in a month. No that will look bad but a week will look bad also. Damn it!"

"Eli its okay my supporters will understand."

"They better." He briskly gets up and leaves. Before shutting the door he says, "Ok I will deal with this in the best way I can. I will upload anonymous tweets that you guys have been drifting apart for awhile this will buffer the blow."

That Saturday was peaceful and quiet other than that morning. All Alicia had on her mind was who she would go with when the firms split.

**A/N: thanks for reading. I was unsure about who should win the election but it felt right because I felt Wendy Scott Carr was the mutual in between character to choose to win, and Glenn Childs didn't deserve another run. Peter didn't automatically feel like the right choice but I felt it was best. Thanks for reading please review.**


	13. Thank You Alicia

**A/N: please review. I hope this is long enough. Thanks for the reviews I have gotten. I hope this is satisfying. **

**Chapter 13**

**Thank You Alicia**

It came to be Thursday very soon and Diane would be expecting her decision for firms tomorrow. Alicia thought about it the entire day evaluating who it was best to go with. Alicia was still unsure of who she wanted to work for but she realized to choose she needed the examples of court and how they handled cases to decide who to go with.

"Hey Alicia can I see you for a moment?" Will beckoned for Alicia as she was leaving the conference room.

"Yea."

"Can you take Kalinda and head over to the grocery store and look where the cameras and certain things are thanks."

"Sure," with a small glance towards Will, Alicia nodded and exited.

Will sensed a discomfort between them that was new and he couldn't help but think about the firm splitting up and where she was going to go.

Later that day when Alicia returned from the grocery story for the case, she saw Diane being honest and bold with the client as usual and Will making the connection. She personally liked Diane's tactics. All she could think about is if she were to go with Diane would she betray Will? No she would not. She finally decided that she was going with Diane Lockhart to join the firm of Lockhart & Lee and trust that Will and her are okay.

It was Friday, the last day of the work week, and she slowly entered Diane's office.

"Alicia go ahead and sit down." Diane called Alicia to the chair the moment Alicia opened the door. "Have you decided?"

"I have. I want to go with you Diane."

"I'm surprised considering that you and Will go a ways back. That being said Alicia I know you will be a great asset to my firm. Thank you Alicia."

"Diane I feel a need to ask you….. Do you need me because I'm a good lawyer or because of the client list attached to Eli Gold?"

Diane hesitates before she answers. "I know you're a good lawyer Alicia, but I feel compelled to tell you that I will not lie in saying Eli doesn't help my firm financially." Diane looks out the window almost afraid of Alicia's response to her answer.

"You should know that Peter's business may not be with me anymore." Diane swiftly turns back to Alicia. She sat up in her chair.

Then Diane asked, "Are you getting divorced."

"We are. It's not public yet but we will file soon."

"Oh. Um okay. Alicia I want you regardless of your name, not saying it doesn't help, I hope you know that."

A small smile and then Alicia stands to leave.

"Thank you Alicia."

As Alicia exits the office she looks up to see Bond talking to Will then breaking his glance to stare at Alicia. Still holding his eyes on Alicia until Alicia walks away Bond says, "Diane got Alicia."

"What?" Will sat up in his chair watching Alicia walk around his office to head back downstairs.

"Yep she just locked her in."

"Great."

"Yea we just lost a pretty big client list."

Will hesitated but decided not to defend Alicia. He was after all a little hurt she had picked Diane.

Alicia arrived home that night and found Eli saying that he had the perfect plan for the divorce media all they had to do was file. Eli hurriedly made his way to Alicia in her apartment and said, "Alicia I got over 200 posts on twitter about the Florricks not being happy. Everyone except one agrees that they aren't. I don't think the media will have any problem with the divorce." Eli proudly smiled at her waiting for his well deserved praise.

"Thank you Eli." With a smile from Alicia, Eli was content that things started to run a little smoother.

"Goodbye." Alicia nodded and Eli left the apartment.

Monday came all but slow and before she knew it she was watching Peter on TV announcing to the public of their divorce.

Everyone on her floor at work for the first time almost smiled at her.

Kalinda entered her office but a second later to say, "So its official."

"Its official. Just have to divorce first."

"Right so what about Will?"

"I'm not exactly sure how happy he is with me right now. I'm going with Diane."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Alright well sorry I have to run but the police station calls."

"Ok."

Diane later told Will officially of Alicia's decision.

Regrettably Will understood. He decided to call Alicia and leave a message.

"Hey Alicia its Will….Look I know your going with Diane but I just wanted to say we're cool. Ok. Bye."

**A/N: please review give me your thoughts hopes expectations etc. **


	14. Good Night Will

**A/N: I couldn't help but feel my last chapter was a little short which some of you may agree with. I had to continue. Here is the second chapter of today! **

**Chapter 14**

**Good Night Will**

It was two weeks after they filed for divorce. Being a priority case with the states attorney the divorce was now final. The papers were just signed. Peter and Alicia smiled at each other and departed different sides from the room. They had just left the office of Peter's personal lawyer and said goodbye for now. Peter would get Zach and Grace on the weekends along with some holidays and school breaks. Alicia would get them during the week.

It was Saturday and Grace and Zach were at home waiting for the return of their parents who would no longer be husband and wife.

"It's depressing isn't it? I mean they won't be mom and dad anymore they will just be mom separate from dad." Grace looked at Zach as she asked him this.

Zach responded with "Yea."

Their parents returned home and Peter finished packing and left to live in a well sized house in a beautiful neighborhood while Alicia's apartment was once again hers.

Alicia kissed Zach and Grace goodbye and said, "See you Monday, I love you."

By now they had come slightly more to terms with the divorce but were not used to it yet.

Alicia removed her wedding ring two weeks ago and gave it back to Peter so that he could do what he wanted with it. The public knew about the official divorce within minutes as Peter was questioned immediately once leaving the divorce attorney's office.

Cary back at the states attorney's office was thinking about leaving but decided against it when he heard Alicia was no longer part of the Florrick name.

When Will turned on the TV to find the news he saw on the bottom caption. "Peter Florrick officially divorced. The papers were signed nearly and hour ago."

He clicked off the TV and stood still for a moment in his apartment. Alicia could finally be his.

Alicia finished clearing Peter's old room and couldn't help but smile to herself. She was a single woman. Her last name was no longer Florrick. She then received a phone call on her home phone.

"Hello?" Alicia answered with new found confidence in her voice.

"Should I throw you a party or just bring balloons?" With his always humorous tone Owen was on the other end congratulating her on the divorce.

"Hi Owen."

"Hello Alicia Cavanaugh."

"Ha Ha." Alicia sarcastically responded. Alicia's maiden name Cavanaugh, unfamiliar to the world but it was home for her.

The plaques in her office and the name on her business card was changed she was no longer the states attorney's wife.

Two days later Alicia called Will and asked if he wanted to have dinner. While the firms were just now packing up Diane's boxes he needed a break so replied yes and met her at a small private restaurant.

"Hey you look happier."

"I am happier."

"Is it too soon to start things."

With a friendly smile on her face Alicia nodded and said "We are already starting."

After long chats and laughs late in to the night at the restaurant Will and Alicia slowly part ways. As Alicia walks to her car in the parking lot and Will walks to his they talk and laugh. Alicia feels it's the happiest she has been in a long time. They are on opposite sides of the parking lot but not far away.

"Night Alicia, I had fun." With a satisfied smile on his face Will can't help but think that things are finally falling into place. He arms curved up around his neck while hers met her waist. Her hair slowly shifted in the breeze.

"Me too." She smiles at him as well then he makes his way to her car and approaches her and passionately forms his lips to match hers. Their kiss was the best because it felt right and it was okay to kiss one another. "Good night Alicia." Will said as he broke away from her grasp.

"Good night Will."

**A/N: Short and sweet chapter but more progress! Please review! Yea on IMDB and on Google it says Alicia Florrick's maiden name is Cavanaugh. (this is also Owens's last name)**


	15. Lockhart and Lee

**A/N: I saw the recent episode I cannot explain how happy I am that Will and Diane plan to push Bond out! Yay! Also let me just express my distaste for Cary when he said, "double my salary and put me above Alicia." Like okay Cary time to grow up and realize you are not the center of the universe. I like the character Cary when he is not always hating on Alicia. Anyway here's the chapter. (I would be open to reading your thoughts on the last episode of the show.)**

**Sorry its really short. I am going to write one or two more chapters just to wrap everything up. Let me know if I have missed something I mentioned before.**

**Chapter 15**

**Lockhart and Lee**

She was going to Lockhart and Lee. Not leaving Will but not working with him. If she didn't think about him enough already she would certainly think about him during work, but at least after work she would be able to go out with him.

"SO this is it," commented Bond eyeballing Diane's office full with boxes.

"This is it."

"Diane I hope you are successful," will said, surprised by Will's kindness Bond swiftly glanced at him but then copied with.

"Yes I hope your firm suits you."

"Thank you," Diane says.

"Alright well I better get back to work," said Bond as he left.

As Alicia entered Bond nodded and departed.

Diane closely observed Will and Alicia's interaction as they glanced at each other and tried to remain professional.

"Ready Alicia?"

"Yes. Good bye Will."

With a nod and a smile Will watched Alicia go.

Alicia grabs a box and aboard the elevator.

Diane places her foot inside when she hears Will call, "Hold on a second Diane."

She steps out the doors shut and she is prepared for whatever he has to say.

"I need your key card."

"Right. " pulling it out of her pocket she hands it to Will. He turns to leave once he has it but she holds his arm for a brief moment and says with a sigh, "If Bond pushes you in front of the bus there's a spot at Lockhart and Lee."

Laughing Will comments, "_A spot_ you make me sound less important." With a pause he sighs slowly looks up then says, "Good to know."

With a smile they depart and the sign on the wall is changed to Bond Gardner.

Will reenters Diane's old office as Bond is setting up ready to take her place. "Wait hold a sec I though we agreed it would be Gardner and Bond, the sign says Bond Gardner."

"Oh yea but don't you think Bond Gardner has a better ring to it?" Not waiting for Will to answer Bond said handing Will a stack of cards, "I already printed the business cards."

"Sure."

With an exchange of suspicious smiles Will departed wary of his partner becoming his opponent.


	16. Alicia

**A/N: Last chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 16**

**Alicia**

Besides dealing with the occasional press and problems of her kid's teenage lives Alicia Cavanaugh's life had finally come to a steady pace.

She was going out with Will that night and her week would slowly come to a close.

"Alicia."

Alicia takes herself out of the distracting aspects of her life and back into the case. She looks up at Kalinda who is holding her cell phone ajar with it close to her ear. Diane wants us to check on a case.

"Ok."

"Did you hear Will's in trouble with Bond?"

"What?"

"Yea I know Diane cutting him a deal so he and his clients come over here."

"What how do you know?"

"I talked to Diane."

With a look of disbelief Alicia stops smirks at Kalinda and they get in her car. "Lets go."

"Yea." With a smile Kalinda gets in the car too.

Alicia just then received a text from Will confirming their dinner.

It was later that night that Alicia was dressed in a nice red dress to go to dinner with Will. He hair as always brushed to perfection rested on her shoulders. She arrived at a small restaurant and took a seat across from the man she knew she loved.

They smiled at one another and then talked late into the night about whatever came to their minds.

Will drove her to her place and stood on the steps politely awaiting her decision of whether or not he was invited up. Unlike the girls he took back to his place where he was in control of the night he found himself waiting for her. She took her key, opened the door to the apartment building and said, "Do you want to come upstairs?"

"Yea, I would." With a smile Will ascended the stairs inside.

They got into the elevator and rode up.

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

It was at that moment of tranquility in utter happiness and joy the elevator door blows open and breaking from their kiss she steps out and turns the corner towards her apartment. She turns the key in the lock and opens the door to the apartment. She turns on the light then ushers him in. She sets down her keys and she was taken into another kiss. As her eyes are closed she slowly but surely feels for the door and shuts it.

**A/N: thanks again**


End file.
